Lost and Found
by Nerdy Nat
Summary: A little story I wrote for NALU/JERZA/GRUVIA/GALE. contains much fluff. This is actually part 2 of the Atlas Nightmare series. I'll post that later. 3 months after Erza's sacrifce leads to mysteries, love, and secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

Book 2 in the Atlas Nightmare series

It's three months after that fateful day when the brave Erza Scarlet, the Queen of the Fairies, gave herself up to save her friends. The guild seemed oddly quiet and subdued without the re-quip mage. On the other hand, Crime Sorciére became part of Fairy Tail until they got Erza back. Jellal under the alias Jake, dyed his hair black and wears a mask, he learned new chemical magic, earning him the name "The masked mad man of Fairy Tail."

Meredy took the name Mary and dyed her hair purple and learned rock make magic, earning her the name "The violet Mason."

Lastly Ultear is using the name Vanessa and dyed her hair white and learned a variety of magic, earning her the name "The queen of all magic"

Their team was called The Witch's Crime.

Gajeel and Levy started openly dating, telling the whole guild about what happened. Where as Natsu and Lucy kept their dating secret. Carla also seemed to open up to Happy, and the said blue exceed spent most of his time with his new girlfriend.

It was Midnight when Lucy, sleeping on her couch, was woken by crying. It wasn't the first time. Lately, something like this would happen, because Natsu had started having nightmares, and started sleeping at her house.

The blonde stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to the hunched over crying dragon slayer. "Natsu, what was it about this time?" she asked, running her hand through his hair.

He looked up, "It was the same thing as always… it was you being taken with Erza and then… killed." He started crying harder and buried his face into Lucy's chest, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't want to lose you too," he whispered.

Lucy embraced him back, "You won't, I promise. I won't die."

She could almost feel the dragon slayer's smile as he fell asleep, still hugging her. Soon after, she also fell asleep, still hugging him too.

The next morning the pair woke up to, "OOOOOOO you liiiiike each other~."

"HAPPY!" they both yelled sitting up.

"We didn't know you were coming here this early," said Lucy. She then noticed Natsu staring at her. "What?!"

"I think we should tell him. It's not like everyone else will know."

 **~Meanwhile at wendy and carla's room at Fairy Hills~**

Carla gasped and sat up, she had just had a vision. Those were normal for her due to her heritage.

Wendy looked over at her friend, "Are you ok Carla?"

"Yes, I'm fine I just had a vision, a very happy one in fact!" she said smiling.

 **~Back to Natsu, Lucy, and Happy~**

"WHAT!?" Lucy screamed.

"Tell me what~?" Happy asked.

"It will be easier if we do. I'm not saying we have to tell everyone now, we will when you're ready, but we should tell Happy, he's my best bud," Natsu said.

"Fine," Lucy said, finally agreeing. She knew Natsu was holding out on telling every one because of her, so she felt like she should let him do this. "Well Happy, me and Natsu are secretly dating, but please don't tell anyone."

"Or I'll burn your fish," Natsu added

Happy's eyes were stars, "I knew it you do liiiike each other. And I promise I won't tell anyone, but Carla probably already knows with her visions so I'm going to go to talk to her~!" With that he flies off and the remaining coupled sighs.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" Lucy asked looking up at her boyfriend from his arms.

"Yeah, I think we did, now let's sleep for a little longer," he said, then kissed the top of Lucy's head. Lucy nodded and they both snuggled back into bed.

 **~At the dark guild Atlas Nightmare~**

It was a dark dungeon, down the hall water was heard dripping. There was little light, save for a single torch, that illuminated a body tied to a chair and a woman sitting in front. A worker came from one of the adjacent hallways.

"Boss, where do you want these packages?" asked the worker.

"In my office, Dai, I'll get to those later. Who are they? What guild" asked the woman.

"Ichiya I think and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus."

"Well then, you see to them, we can't risk blowing my cover, and I don't want to deal with those creeps. I've dealt with them enough. Master will give you your next targets later. Let me finish up with this one."

Dai moved the body bags he was carrying down the opposite hallway from the one he came from. The woman turned to the man tied to the chair.

"What's the news on Fairy Tail?" Titania asked.

"They're still looking for you," he said.

"Good, it's time I reunite with them."

 **The next day at the Guild**

"Gray-sama! Juvia wants to go on a mission with Gray-sama!" Juvia said while clinging to Gray. She seemed to cling to him more ever since that mission when they all got captured and Gray saved her.

"Juvia, if I go will you stop clinging to me?" asked an annoyed Gray. Once again Gray's clothes had…. Disappeared. The blue haired water mage was blushing.

"Gray sama! Your clothes, and yes Juvia will only if Gray sama comes on a mission with Juvia."

"Fine, I'll go, do you have one picked out?"

"Yes Gray-sama, Juvia picked the perfect mission. Gray sama and Juvia are going to a tropical island on a job house sitting for a couple who recently got married. The job is to stay and live at the cottage until they come back from their honeymoon next month."

 _What have I gotten myself into…._ Gray thought, "Great Juvia why don't we head out now?"

"Yes Gray-Sama! Juvia already has our bags packed!"

Gray sighs and they walk out of the guild, telling Mirajane where they were going. Just as they left, Natsu and Lucy came in.

"Hey Pervy Popsicle, going on a date?" Natsu teased.

"Shut it Flame Brain!" Gray yelled, and Juvia pulled him off.

Lucy turned to Natsu and said, "Wonder where they're going."

"Don't matter. Probably a mission. We here to get one ourselves right?"

Lucy nodded and walked up to the request board. She found a mission similar to Juvia and Gray's but it was a house in the mountains, where there was snow. "How bout this one?" she asked.

"Perfect!" responded Natsu. He walked up to Mira, "We'll take this one."

Mira nodded, "Not taking Happy?" Natsu shook his head. She raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Alright then, I'll let Happy know."

"Thanks Mira!" Natsu said giving his adorable signature smile. He grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her out the door.

"Did you see that Mira?" Lisanna asked smiling, her eyes shining.

"Yep! When do you think he's going to propose?" Mira asked, still smirking.

 **Lucy and Natsu**

"Hey Luce?" Natsu asked, "Are you done packing yet? I want to get going." Natsu was hanging upside down off of Lucy's bed.

"Almost," Lucy answered, "Which one do you like better?" she asked Natsu holding up two sweaters, one was pink with a gate key on it and one was plain blue.

"I like them both," Natsu answered, "You look great no matter what!" he said grinning and flipping rightside up.

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy said blushing slightly as natsu walked towards her. Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy and pulled her into a hug. He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Lucy" Natsu stroked her hair. "Just pack both of them."

"Okay," Lucy said. "Now let's get going!" Lucy said grinning.

"I just wish we didn't have to take the train," Natsu said, turning green.

"It's ok Natsu. You can sleep on my lap the whole way," Lucy said rubbing Natsu's back.

 **Juvia and Gray**

"Gray-Sama! Juvia sees Natsu-sama and love rival!" Juvia said.

"Really? They're at the train station too? Great they must be going on our train then. Why don't we invite them to sit with us?" Gray said.

"Gray-sama, That sounds like a great idea! Just don't flirt with love rival!" Juvia threatened.

"Believe me, I won't. OI FLAME BRAIN, LUCY OVER HERE!" he shouted.

The salamander and the blonde mage walked over to Gray and Juvia. "Hey Gray, hey Juvia! Are you here for your mission too?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, and we were going to invite you to sit with us on the train until we get to our stops."

"Sounds great."

"All aboard the train to Akane resort and Northern Fiore!" yelled to the conductor.

"Looks like the train's here," said Lucy. Natsu turned green and tried to run away, but was stopped by Lucy, who dragged him on the train. The team of four sat at in the back of the train. The train started to move and as usual, Natsu slumped over and looked like he was going to puke. Lucy laid him down so his head was in her lap.

 _OOOOOO Natsu-sama and love rival! If I push love rival on Natsu-sama then Gray-sama will be mine!_ Juvia thought. Her smile was showing and Gray noticed.

"What's that smile for?" he asked.

"Nothing, Gray-Sama! Juvia's just happy you're going on a mission with her."

Gray smiled, "Well, I figured since you always ask me, this once I'll do it."

The rest of the trip was taken in silence. Lucy managed to fall asleep, while the others stayed awake. Soon they arrived at Akane. Gray and Juvia got off, leaving Natsu and Lucy on the train. Lucy woke up as they were leaving. They waved good-bye, and the train moved to the next stop. Lucy and Natsu got off and pulled their luggage behind them. The villagers pointed them towards the house they were supposed to stay at and soon, after walking through a snowstorm, they arrived.

"OH! It's beautiful!" Lucy gasped, staring at the house. It was brick house with a gorgeous chimney and lot's of windows.

"Let's get inside, and I'll start a fire," Natsu said opening the door. He walked over to the fireplace, lit his hand on fire, and lowered it into to wood, starting a fire.

Lucy started to unpack and Natsu left. She walked into the living room and wondered where he went, when he finally walked in with snow in his hair.

"Natsu, I have to ask… why are we going on a job now? I'm sorry I just thought of this now. But shouldn't we be out looking for Erza?" she said. She sat down on the couch.

Natsu walked over and joined her, pulling her onto his lap and laying down, "I picked this job because it gives us time to look for her. I heard rumors that she was last seen here. Don't worry, I'll get our friend back."

Lucy smiled up at the dragon slayer, "Thanks." she said snuggling into him.

 **~Juvia and Gray~**

"Gray-sama! Come on! Juvia is excited to get there," Juvia said grinning.

"Coming," Gray called, lugging his and Juvia's suitcases behind him. When they got to the cottage they were house sitting, Juvia walked in and sighed.

"Isn't it cozy Gray-sama? Juvia thinks it is. Oh look there is only one bedroom!" she said acting surprised. "I guess we'll have to share!"

"There is a couch. I can sleep in here," Gray said.

Juvia started pouting and looking down at the hardwood floor, it was decorated with rugs that had beautiful patterns and colors.

"But Juvia will be lonely without Gray-sama," Juvia whined persistently.

"Juvia, don't forget, this is not a date or a vacation. It is a job," Gray said putting down the suitcases. "We should go unpack."

"Okay," Juvia said gloomily, shuffling towards the bedroom.

"Tomorrow we need to stock up on food supplies," Gray said. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes! Juvia would love to go with Gray-sama! She replied excitedly.

"Why did I even have to ask?" Gray said to himself.

 **~Erza~**

"Master I'm here as requested," Erza said with a bow. She hid her disgust by remembering her friends.

"Thank you Erza," said Aria. "You may rise."

Erza stood up straight. _I'm only pretending to work for him. It's to get my friend's back. Remember that._ She thought.

"Your next mission is to take out Makarov," Aria said. Erza's pulse quickened _Why him?_

"But, he's one of the ten wizard saints!" Erza said trying to find an excuse.

"And you're the mighty Titania Erza. You can defeat him. Are you unwilling to take this challenge? Do you still hold allegiance to him?"

 _Oh that scheming son of a jerk,_ Erza thought. "No master. I do not hold allegiance to him," she said instead, the words hard to get out.

"Good. You leave tonight."

"Understood"

 **~Back with Salamander and Blondie~**

Natsu woke up on the couch, alone. Where Lucy had been was cold, meaning she hadn't been there for a while. He looked around the room, panicking. _Where is she? Where'd she go? Did Atlas Nightmare take her again?_ "Lucy?" he called out, standing up.

"Finally Natsu! You're awake. I made breakfast!" Lucy said walking in with two plates of pancakes.

Natsu stood up and hugged her. He was constantly paranoid but he tried to hide it. "Thanks!" he said. He took a plate from her and sat on the couch.

Lucy joined him, "So do you wanna look for Erza today? Or do you want to do something else?" she asked.

"Well I heard a rumor that some time later this week Atlas Nightmare is coming to the nearby town and is going to try to take over a wizard guild. I was going to storm into their base and look for Erza, then help free the guild. So we don't need to look for Erza today. I had something planned to do with you anyway," he responded. He started eating his food.

Lucy stopped chewing and raised her eyebrows at him, "Oh yeah?" It was unusual for him to do something like this.

"Yeah! We don't get to spend a lot of time together as just us so I wanted to bring you somewhere," he said, smiling his adorable smile.

Lucy smiled back, she loved his thoughtfulness, and his smile. "Sounds good I'll go get dressed."

"Alright. Hey can I finish your food?"

Lucy giggled, "Sure." When Lucy was dressed and Natsu was finished eating, Natsu brought Lucy to the nearby town of Shirotsume.

"Okay Luce," Natsu said, "I found a hidden beach near an amazing Waterfall, it's all frozen, but I can keep us warm. I don't think anyone knows about it so, we're going to bring a picnic lunch and spend the whole morning there, just you and me." Natsu kissed the top of Lucy's head. Lucy smiled at Natsu. "Let's go!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

Lucy laughed. She loved her boyfriends energy and cuteness. About 10 minutes later they stopped at a cave. Natsu led Lucy through the cave and it opened up to a cove with a frozen waterfall. Lucy gasped, "It's beautiful."

"Just like you," Natsu said, leading her to a blanket with food.

"When did you have time to do this?" Lucy asked.

"Remember when I left last night?"

"You did all of this last night?"

"It's for our three month anniversary."

"Thank you Natsu!" Lucy squealed hugging him.

 **~With Gray and Juvia~**

Gray and Juvia were walking through town. Shops lined the streets; some selling clothes, food, supplies, and there was even a pet store. Gray was wearing no shirt and shorts, while juvia was wearing a spaghetti strap, short dress. There weren't a lot of people on the streets, since they would be at the nearby water park. Juvia was clinging to Gray's arm, and was surprised he didn't pull away. _Maybe this means Gray-sama finally loves Juvia!_ The water mage thought. Gray looked slightly uncomfortable so Juvia let go. Gray was slightly relieved, because it meant he didn't have to upset her. He continued walking and failed to notice Juvia had stayed back to look for a new swimsuit. He got to a market to buy food and turned to ask Juvia what she wanted, and then realized she was missing. "Juvia?" he called out as he turned around. Gray spotted Erza walking down the street. "ERZA!" he cried.

"Gray!" Erza gasped and ran away. She looked back and saw Gray chasing her.

"Erza! Wait how did you get away?" he called. Erza took a deep breath and turned around.

"I didn't get away…" she said.

"What do you mean? And what's that on your arm?" Gray asked.

"My guildmark. I joined Atlas Nightmare."

Gray's jaw dropped. "WHAT!" he shouted. Erza started running again, Gray was too stunned to follow her.

"What's wrong Gray-sama?" Juvia asked from behind Gray.

"Juvia! Where did you come from?" Gray asked snapping out of his shock.

"Juvia stopped to buy a new swimsuit," she answered. Suddenly Gray hugged her.

"I was worried about you. I thought Atlas Nightmare had come back for you. Then when I saw Erza-"

"You saw Erza-san!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she was acting really weird. She said she joined Atlas Nightmare." Gray said his face going dark.

"Erza-san would never do that! J-Juvia has faith in Erza-san!" Juvia said.

"I would never have believed it if I hadn't heard it myself," Gray said.

"Gray-sama, Juvia thinks Gray-sama should tell Natsu-sama and Love Rival," Juvia said.

"Why just them? We have to tell the whole guild," Gray said. "Everyone needs to know about this but I want the Old Man's opinion before telling anyone else about this."

"Okay if Gray-sama says so Juvia won't say anything…" Juvia said uncertainly.

 **~With Erza~**

Erza looked over her shoulder to see if she had lost Gray. When she was sure she was alone, she pulled out a communication lacrima.

"My cover may have been compromised," she said speaking into the crystal.

"What do you mean?" Aria's voice came from the lacrima.

"I was spotted by Gray Fullbuster and he caught up to me seeing my guildmark. There was nothing I could do, so I ran while he was distracted." Erza said.

"We will have to do something about him," Aria said. "I will send Dai to spy on him. If he gets in the way again Dai will stop him."

"Of course Master," Erza said. _This means I may have to tell the others sooner than planned_ Erza thought. Aria hung up. Erza continued on her way back to Fairy Tail.

 **~At Fairy Tail~**

At the end of the day, Mira was washing tables, a few members remained, and the master was talking to Gajeel and Levy.

"Master, why did you call us in?" Levy asked.

"I called you both in here because I have a mission for you. I've heard reports of people seeing Erza, the last being in Clover. I'm sending you o-"

They were interrupted by the communication lacrima flashing. Gajeel walked over and turned it on. Gray and Juvia appeared in the screen, looking scared, shocked, and upset. "Well if it isn't Ice Boy, what can I do for you?" Gajeel teased.

"I need to talk to Master right now Bolts," Gray said, ignoring Gajeel's comment.

"I'm here boy," Master makarov said reaching the lacrima.

"Master….. I've found Erza."

Everyone just stares at him.

"According to Gray-sama, Erza-san said that she was part of Atlas Nightmare now! But Juvia thinks Erza-san was lying!" Juvia said. She hated going against Gray but she couldn't believe this.

"Yes and then she ran off. Maybe she's going undercover, but I wanted to let you know then you could decide whether to tell the guild. I trust your judgement and leave this in your hands," Gray said. Then the lacrima went blank.

"Very troubling indeed," Makarov said.

"Master I think we shouldn't tell the guild! Maybe Erza really is going undercover and we might blow it," Levy said.

"I agree with shrimp, that she might me going undercover, but I think you should decide," Gajeel said.

Master nodded. "I'll talk to Porlyusica."

Gajeel and Levy nodded. "Do you still want us to check it out?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes. Now more than ever," the master said "And should you run into Erza, make sure to ask what's going on."

"Of course Master," Levy said.

"You are dismissed," Makarov said.

 **~With Erza~**

She finally came into view of the guild hall. It looked the same as last time, but the streets of Magnolia were different. People whispered as she walked down the road. Some pointed, some ran. Others just stared. Erza started to get nervous about all the attention she was receiving, but she kept walking. When she reached the doors she threw them open, and as usual there was a fight… but where was Natsu and Gajeel? She knew Gray was out with Juvia but where were the usual trouble makers. She pushed the door aside and walked in, soon people began to notice her presence. Mirajane was at the bar with a forced smile.

"Hello Erza, long time no see," She said.

Erza nodded, "Where's Master? I need to speak with him."

"What about?"

"It's personal."

"Right… I'll go get him."

"No bring me to him."

"Okay…" Mira said as she led Erza to the master's office. She knocked on the door and was met with a "Come in" and left Erza to do her business.

Erza walked in, and Makarov fell of his chair, "Erza!"

"Yes it's me. Is anyone listening?" Erza asked.

"No. No one should be."

"Good. Listen master, I haven't really joined Atlas Nightmare. I've pretended to join so I could destroy them from the inside out. I've learned things. They're capturing wizards and draining their magic for something. I have no idea what it is. Aria is the master, they have an army ready to go. I believe they're planning an all out war. Every time they go after a guild, I warn that guild without getting caught. I'm in control of a small section of the army."

Makarov was shocked, why now? What about those three months? Makarov was about to ask when Erza spoke again.

"Master, I'm telling you this so you know I'm still a member of Fairy Tail. I've been sent here to kill you Master."

Makarov realized what she was trying to say, earn the enemy's trust, then annihilate. But the fact they want him dead… "Do you know why?"

"No, but I have a theory. I think it's because of Fairy Law."

"You may be right. Anyway, do what you must."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **This is actually a sequal to another story I wrote. I'll post that one later. This is the longest chapter I'll write. On google docs it's 10 pages. Anyway Hope you enjoyed it. Also I don't own Fairy Tail. I'll post the rest once it's written. PART 1 DONE**


	2. Chapter 1 and 1 half

**~In the main guild hall~**

"Hey Mirajane, why do you think Erza's back?" asked a guild member.

"I have no idea, all she said was that she wanted to speak with Master, but I think-" she was cut off by a loud blast and a shock wave. Many things and people were knocked to the ground. Several people noticed the top floor of the guild had been blown off. Severals screamed, especially when they noticed Makarov's office was missing. Mira rushed up and noticed the shirt Erza had been wearing was ripped and thrown away from the door, same as Makarov's jacket.

"No..." she said in disbelief. No it wasn't possible that Erza and Makarov had died.

Lisanna walked over, one hand covering her mouth, "Mira..."

Elfman walked over as well, "Maybe… Maybe they managed to escape."

Some others shuffled through the wreckage and found more shredded clothes. The guild wept for their dead members. They started gathering all they could find that represented them. Some decided to make graves, others set up a funeral. Mira decided to wait until the groups that were out to come back before she said anything. It was a sad day for the guild, and weighed heavily on them. They had lost two vary valuable and important members of their family.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N, Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've had school. Anyway I've updated chapter 1 and now here's chapter 2. There may only be one more chapter anyway. Well enjoy! Leave a review if you'd like. I'd very much like to hear your opinnions!**

 **~With Gajeel and Levy~**

"Gajeel, we're here!" Levy said. They gray steam train had finally reached the sunny and warm town of Akané.

"Let's just go look for Erza and finish our job" Gajeel replied gruffly. Levy looked at the iron dragon slayer. His face was still pale from his motion sickness.

"Sure, then we can go out on our own," Levy said smiling.

"Sure shrimp," replied Gajeel, placing his hand on Levy's shoulder. When they walked out of the train station, Gray and Juvia greeted them.

"We heard you were coming. We're going to the guild, Erza is long gone. I've sent a note to Flame Brain and Lucy," Gray said with a rushed voice.

"Not so fast," said a voice.

"Dai!?" they all screamed.

"Yes it's me, now you won't be getting away, you see, I have a whole army at my disposal. Dai gestured around the city, and the others noticed it was surrounded by Atlas Nightmare soldiers.

"Crap," said Gajeel.

"What is it that you want from us?" Levy asked.

"Our plan is to snuff out fairy tail, and then move onto other guilds."

"You won't get away with it! We will stop you!" Juvia said.

"Oh will you now? Let's see about that." He motioned for the army, "ATTACK!"

 **~With Erza and Makarov~**

Erza had known what to do, just as the attack was launched she grabbed the teleportation lacrima Makarov always kept on his desk for emergencies. However, they got hit by the attack as they were escaping. Now Erza and Makarov found themselves in a dark cave, slightly injured.

"That wasn't Dai," Erza said.

"What?" Makarov asked, shocked.

"Dai has wind magic."

"So then who was it?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was, wasn't very friendly."

"Obviously," Makarov said. "Where are we?"

"I believe Hakabe, it was the only place I thought of that could keep us safe."

"Natsu and Lucy are here too, we should group up and make a plan," Makarov suggested. Suddenly they heard voices.

"Thanks for this, by the way. It means a lot to me!"

"No problem, you're my girlfriend after all, I have to keep you close. It's also my job to protect you, Lucy."

Erza froze and her jaw dropped, _Girlfriend? Lucy?_ What was going on?

"Thanks Natsu, I love you."

"I love you too."

Makarov also froze, but was smiling, and turned to Erza, "Let's crash their party."

Erza nodded, "But it's only to plan right?"

"Suuure…"

They quietly walked down the corridor in the cave, arriving at an opening. Natsu and Lucy's backs were facing the doorway and both were unaware they had company. Erza was surprised Natsu hadn't picked up on their scent yet.

"Hello there you two," Erza said. The couple screamed and jumped apart.

"I-It's not w-what it looks l-like!" Lucy stammered, blushing.

"She's right," Natsu said with nervous laughter.

"Really, because it looks like you two were on a date," Erza said with a glare. Natsu and Lucy started shaking in fear.

"Why didn't you kids tell us?" Master said smiling.

"Yes, you should have told us, we're happy you finally realized your feelings!" Erza said, also smiling.

"You're not mad at us?" Natsu asked. He let out the breath he was holding once they shook their heads.

"Anyway, we needed to find you as well, the guild Atlas Nightmare attacked us," Erza said.

Just then the couple realized _Erza_ was there. "ERZA!" Lucy screamed, hugging her friend. "How'd you get out?"

"That's a story for another time, we need to get Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy." Erza held out the teleport lacrima, "We have this but it won't be enough for all of us."

"Mest!" Lucy said.

The others looked confused. "Mest, he has teleportation magic!"

"OHHHH" they others said.

"I'll get him," Makarov said. He grabbed the lacrima and disappeared. A minute later he appeared with Mest.

"So you need my help?" Mest said after they explained everything.

They nodded. "Ok, where to?"

"First Akane, then the guild." said Erza.

"That will take a lot of magic power."

"But you can do it right?"

"Yes." He then used his magic to teleport to Akane, which was only a few towns over.

They teleported in the middle of the army.

"Natsu! Makarov! Lucy! ERZA?!" Levy yelled.

"Yes a fight!" Natsu said. "I'm all fired up!" He turned to the first wave, and with a flaming fist, punched a soldier sending five of them flying back. "Fire Dragon Roar!" fire projected out of his mouth towards more soldiers.

"We can't let salamander have all the fun!" Gajeel said. "Iron dragon club!" His arm turned into a pole of iron, smacking down more enemies.

"Open gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Lucy yelled.

"Ice make Excalibur!" Gray said.

"Water slicer!" chimed in Juvia.

"Solid script; Iron!" Levy said, causing the word Iron to fall on soldiers.

"Re-quipt, Purgatory Armour!" Erza's clothes turned into spiky black armour, with a thick club as her weapon.

The fight lasted only ten minutes before the only enemy left was Dai.

"Wow, I didn't expect this!" Dai said, however it seemed like there were two voices. From the shadows another Dai walked out.

"Dia!?" Erza said.

"Yes Erza it's me, and my twin brother. I have the wind, he has the explosions, but we have another power."

The two Dais grabbed each other's hand, "Merge!" Suddenly, then merged into one Dai.

"My soldiers are lost, but at least my plan worked! I managed to keep many of Fairy Tail's strongest distracted while the rest of my guild attacked yours! It's the end for you Fairy Tail!" he said.

"The guild!" Levy yelled.

Natsu's face was full of rage, "You hurt my family? You hurt my guild?"

"Yes and what will you do about it?"

"I'll pound you into the ground!" Natsu said, launching an attack. Dai blew him back with his wind.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu got up, "I'm good, Bolts, Levy, Erza, Mest, Lucy, Ice Princess, Juvia, and Gramps, go protect the guild! I'll handle this guy."

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy yelled. "I'm staying here to help you!"

"Lucy you have to go, you'll get hurt here! Wendy isn't here!"

"I don't care! I'll stay with my boyfriend no matter what!"

The others who hadn't heard about the couple were shocked by Lucy's words, but they quickly pushed it aside.

"Lucy…," Natsu said.

"You guys leave, Me and Natsu got this guy!"

They nodded, Makarov, and Erza grabbing the lacrima, while Mest teleported Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and Gray.

"Let's do this," Natsu said.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up now!" Lucy said, smiling. It warmed Natsu's heart that she used his phrase, but he turned to Dai, glaring.

"You're going down, NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY!"

 **~At the guild~**

"Mira! The guild! It's surrounded!" yelled Lisanna.

"What?" Mira said. She looked out and sure enough, there was an army surrounding the guild.

"I'll go see what they want, probably a complaint about us," said Macaw, he was now their temporary master until they picked someone else. He walked out. "Excuse me sirs is there a problem?"

"Yes there is, and it's you," a man said, pointing a gun and shooting Macow, the shot wasn't fatal. "We're Atlas nightmare and we're here to end you."

The guild ran out, when they saw Macaw get shot, so they were able to hear the last sentence.

Immediately the guild attacked.

"Satan Soul!" Mira said, transforming into her demon take over.

Elfman and Lisanna transformed into their take overs. Laxus was out and attacking along with the Thunder legion.

Even "The witches crime" was out.

When Erza and the others arrived, they were in the middle of an all out war.

"Erza?" a voice said.

She knew that voice, she'd lived with it for years, "Jellal!" She turned around and saw her friend.

"Erza, you're back..," Jellal started crying. Erza nodded to her friends, telling them to go help fight, and hugged Jellal. They both slid to the ground, hugging while Jellal cried, "I thought I lost you. I couldn't bear with it. Not again. After Simon and the tower of heaven, I couldn't handle it. Erza, I love you, I don't want to lose you again!"

Erza smiled, "You won't. So I take it this mysterious Fiancee doesn't exist?"

"No, I was hesitant to start a relationship. I didn't deserve you after all my crimes."

"I don't care Jellal, I want to start a relationship with you. Anyway we can talk about this later. We have a fight to win!"

 **~Back with Nalu~**

Natsu attacked again and again, but none of his hits were landing. Dai's wind barriers were too strong.

"Open gate of the lion! Loke!" Lucy shouted.

"Hey there," Loke said smoothly.

"Back off," Natsu said annoyed with Loke for trying to flirt with Lucy.

"Regulus Punch!" Loke shouted. Dai just deflected the attack again. Lucy collapsed and Loke disappeared.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"She's used up all of her magic power!" Dai said. "This will work out well for me." Dai attacked Lucy, who was struggling to stand up.

"AAAHHHH!" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. "You'll pay!" he said glaring at Dai.

"Wind Barrier!" Dai shouted. Natsu was pushed back and into a wall. "Explosion!" Dai shouted, attacking Lucy again. Lucy flew into another wall. "Explosion! Explosion! Explosion!" Dai shouted. Lucy screamed louder. "How does it feel to be completely helpless as you watch your friend struggle," Dai said.

"I'll get you!" Natsu growled. "I'll get you!" he yelled.

"Oh really?" Dai asked. "Because to me it looks like you can't even move."

Natsu struggled to move his arm, growling. Dai continued to attack Lucy. Natsu was so enraged at the way Dai was treating Lucy, he found the strength to stand. Natsu pushed his way through the wind barrier.

"No matter what," Natsu grunted, "I'll always have enough strength, to protect my friends. It may take the last of my energy, but I don't care. I would die for Lucy, and all my family in Fairy Tail!" Natsu made it out of the barrier.

"How did you escape my barrier?" Dai asked menacingly.

"I couldn't afford to let you keep me trapped," Natsu said. "I have too many people counting on me."

"Well if that's how it is," Dai said, he stopped attacking Lucy, "I'll just finish you off."

"Fire Dragon ROAR!" Natsu shouted.

 _What's this? My barrier can barely hold his attack back! This shouldn't be possible! Fire magic is weak to wind magic!_ Dai thought.

"Explosion Tornado!" Dai shouted. A tornado picked Natsu up, he was trapped in the middle surrounded by wind. Suddenly the walls started exploding, bouncing Natsu between them. Natsu ate the flames from the explosions and jumped out of the tornado.

"Fire Dragon Sword-Horn!" Natsu shouted headbutting the shocked Dai.

"How can you eat the flames from my explosion attack?" Dai asked.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer," Natsu said, "Element magic doesn't work on it's type of slayer. Explosion is a type of fire magic, and fire magic will never stand a chance against me."

Dai growled, "You should still be weak to my wind magic!"

"Too bad. I've already beaten wind magic users before, I can do it again," Natsu said smirking.

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu fighting Dai. "Natsu…" she mumbled.

"Fire Dragon ROAR!" Natsu shouted while Dai was distracted by the ringing communication lacrima in his pocket. Dai was pushed through a few buildings. Natsu walked over to Lucy, "Hey. Are you going to be okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to be fine," Lucy replied trying to stand up, but collapsing again.

"Let me carry you," Natsu said picking her up. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"For what?" asked Lucy.

"I should have paid more attention to your safety, I could have stopped you from getting hurt…" he said trailing off.

"It was my decision to stay. It's not your fault, if we're going to place blame I say it's Atlas Nightmare's fault, they sent Dai." Lucy said.

"They're going to pay for messing with Fairy Tail!" Natsu said. He bent over and kissed Lucy on the forehead, "They'll pay for hurting you."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Just a few days after chapter 2, This is the last chapter. Side note, I updated chapter 1, and be sure to read the first book to the series called Hide and Seek! I would love it if you could review! Also Please feel free to help me with the name of the next book. I want to try to keep the theme so help naming book 3 would be awesome! Note book one is written by my friend and our writing styles are different, so that's why the writing seem different. **Sorry about the book 3 thing. I thought it would be out but it's not. Hannah hasn't been able to help write the story yet so it'll have to wait a little bit before we publish book 3, I may be able to do it tonight 11/16/16 around 5. It's 1:47 and I'm at school and can't access skype.**

* * *

 **~Fairy Tail Vs. Atlas Nightmare~**

Makarov was on the ground, with Aria standing over him. Fights were going on in the background.

"Oh so sad, I was able to defeat Fairy Tail's master once again!" Aria said.

"I may be on the ground, I may be at your feet, but you have not won. My family will stop you. They always prevail, for the sake of their guild. They won't give up. It's in their nature to finish a fight, and finish it victoriously," said Makarov.

"No one's here to save you, how sad."

"You may want to rethink that," Makarov said smiling, as Erza kicked Aria in the back of the head, knocking him down.

Jellal came right beside her, "Alataris!" Jellal crossed his arms over his head as a black orb of shadows formed and fired.

Makarov struggled to stand. Erza noticed and helped him up, "Master you're hurt, you have to see Wendy and Porlyusica, we've already set up a base camp for the injured."

"I'm fine, I will stand with you and fight!"

Erza smiled, "I have to disagree, you need healing."

Just then Panther Lily came down and picked up Makarov.

"Hey put me down you bag of fur!" the little man yelled, thrashing his arms around.

"Sorry Master, no can do."

Meanwhile the Thunder Legion and Laxus were fighting a big group of soldiers.

"They're all around us," said Freed.

"I can see that for myself," responded Evergreen, with an edge in her voice.

"Focus on the enemy. Stop fighting. The old man is counting on us," Laxus snapped.

"Yes sir!" the Thunder Legion shouted, launching their attacks.

"Stone Eyes!" Evergreen shouted.

"Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow!" Freed said.

"Babies, Baryon Formation!" Bickslow shouted.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" Laxus shouted. The enemy soldiers fell to the ground.

Natsu and Lucy arrived at Magnolia. They saw members of Fairy Tail in the streets brawling with the enemy soldiers. Freed was trapping other soldiers in his enchantments now.

"Reminds me of the Fantasia incident," Lucy said.

"Yeah, except we're fighting a common enemy, not ourselves, well we need to get you to Wendy," Natsu said, concerned.

Suddenly the air got cold, and the plants around them started withering.

"Natsu look!" Lucy said.

Natsu recognised the signs, there was only one person that Death followed everywhere. "Zeref," he growled.

"Hello Natsu," said the aforementioned dark mage.

Natsu turned, facing the mage. Zeref looked like he did seven years ago on Tenrou, calm, and at ease. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"I just want to visit my dear younger brother."

Both Natsu and Lucy froze. _Brother?_ "I'm not your brother, you jerk."

"Ah but you are," Zeref said, holding out his hand. A book appeared with the letters, E.N.D on the front cover.

"E.N.D, again, I'll take that book. Because of him Igneel died!" Natsu shouted. He put Lucy down promising to come back after the fight.

"Have you ever wondered what E.N.D. stood for? Well, I might as well tell you. Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu was unfazed, "You're lying, you're trying to manipulate me."

"Oh but I'm not," Zeref said with a smile, opening the book.

Suddenly Natsu started thrashing, fire surrounding him. Virgo appeared next to Lucy, "Princess it's time to go."

"Natsu! No Virgo we need to help Natsu!" Lucy screamed hysterically.

Loke appeared next to them, "Don't worry Lucy, I'll be here to help him."

Lucy had tears coming down her face, "Please Loke, Please."

Loke nodded as Virgo and Lucy disappeared.

 **~At the guild~**

"Iron dragon club!" Gajeel yelled, taking down the last enemy. Jellal and Erza emerged from their fight victoriously, and had a bound Aria between them. "That's the last of them."

Lucy appeared with tears in her eyes. "Natsu! Natsu! Something's wrong. Zeref was there and said that Natsu was his brother and E.N.D, then Natsu started thrashing!" She cried.

Suddenly there was a giant explosion from the hill where Natsu and Zeref were, and Loke appeared.

"Lucy… I'm sorry, but they disappeared."

The End


	5. Author Note

Hey guys! If you guys want to draw fanart of our fanfics you can! I would love to use them as the picture of the Fanfics! Just email fairytailmember6 and tell me what fanfic the Fanart is from :)


End file.
